Muse, ungeküßt
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine Muse verliebt sich in der Gegenwart.


„**Muse, ungeküßt"**

Ein Märchen, vielleicht allegorisch,

**von Michelle Mercy**

_- Per Puschkin e Tschaikowsky con riconoscenza_

_e per mio Onegin con ammirazione –_

Wie immer vor Beginn einer Vorstellung warf der Bariton einen Blick durch den noch geschlossenen Vorhang. Früher hatte er dies getan, um zu sehen, wie gut die Vorstellung ausverkauft war, ob irgendwelchen wichtigen Leute anwesend waren, und ob das Publikum aus müden Abonnenten, mit Bussen herangekarrten Rentnern oder Opernenthusiasten bestand. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er sich jedoch angewöhnt, nach einem bestimmten Gesicht zu suchen. Es gehörte zu einer jungen Frau von etwa Mitte Zwanzig, keiner wirklichen Schönheit, aber über große Anziehungskraft verfügend, wie er fand.

Seit ein paar Monaten besuchte sie fast jede seiner Vorstellungen. Zuerst hatte er sie nur beiläufig wahrgenommen, und irgendwann hatte ihre stete Anwesenheit seiner nicht unbeträchtlichen Eitelkeit zu schmeicheln begonnen. Er hatte sich herabgelassen, sie zu beobachten, wobei er festgestellt hatte, daß sie über einen überdurchschnittlich entwickelten musikalischen Instinkt verfügte, denn ihr Mienenspiel war wie ein Buch zu lesen. Wenn sie an emotional bewegenden Stellen die Augen weit aufriß und sich ein feuchter romantisch-verträumter Schleier über ihr Gesicht legte, dann traf ihn das auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise, vor allem da er festgestellt hatte, daß sie ihn ebenso beobachtete wie er sie.

Mit der Zeit hatte er ihr bestimmte Phrasen zugedacht, und sie hatte immer so reagiert, wie er dies erwartet hatte, gleichgültig, ob er sie in italienisch, französisch, deutsch oder russisch ansang. Er hatte sie für selbstverständlich gehalten, für einen besonders treuen Fan, der vielleicht etwas schüchtern war, weil sie niemals zum Bühnenausgang kam.

Doch vor etwa einem Monat hatte sich ihre Beziehung radikal geändert. Sie war zu einer seiner Vorstellungen nicht gekommen, obwohl er fest damit gerechnet hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung war er enttäuscht gewesen. Er hatte ein völlig irrationales Gefühl des Verlustes, der Einsamkeit verspürt und dann die vielleicht uninspirierteste Vorstellung seiner Karriere abgeliefert. Was hatte er sie verflucht im Stillen! Wie konnte sie ihn verlassen? Einfach so, ohne ihm ein Zeichen zu geben!

Natürlich wußte er, daß seine Reaktion mehr als unsinnig war, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht unterdrücken.

In der nächsten Vorstellung, der ersten einer Serie von _Eugen Onegins_ war sie wieder da gewesen. Für einen Moment war er erfreut gewesen, sie zu sehen, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Gefühle, die sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Von seinem ersten Auftritt an schleuderte er ihr jede Unfreundlichkeit, die Onegin von sich gab, entgegen, und sie reagierte darauf mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Amüsement. In der Duellszene wußte er schließlich, wie er sich für ihr Ausbleiben rächen konnte, ein wirklich perfide Rache! Ihm war überaus bewußt, daß er sich vollkommen irrational verhielt, aber er fand keine Möglichkeit, sich rational zu verhalten.

Er widmete ihr Onegins großen Ausbruch im sechsten Bild, als dieser feststellt, daß er Tatjana liebt. Mit tiefer Befriedigung hatte der Bariton zugesehen, wie sie vor Verlegenheit errötet war, und diese Reaktion hatte ihn dann dazu getrieben, im letzten Bild sie nicht einmal mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Jede Liebeserklärung, jedes Begehren, jedes Flehen, das eigentlich Tatjana gelten sollte, erhielt sie. Ja, sogar, als er seine Tatjana packte und ihren Körper liebkoste, da blickte er sie an und gab ihr durch glühende Blicke zu verstehen, daß er diese Dinge liebend gerne mit ihr tun würde. Er genoß das leidenschaftliche Verlangen auf ihrem Gesicht, das sogar ein Blinder hätte sehen können.

Was er nicht bedacht hatte war, daß seine eigene Reaktion mindestens genauso heftig ausfiel. Er hatte sie mindestens in diesen kurzen Momenten gewollt, und während des Schlußapplauses hatte er nicht gewagt, sie direkt anzusehen. Er befürchtete viel zu sehr, daß sie seine Gedanken an seiner Miene ablesen könnte; an anderer Stelle war sein Hemd Gott sei Dank von sehr langem Schnitt.

Im Stillen hoffte er, daß sie nicht ausgerechnet diesen Abend wählen würde, um erstmals am Bühnenausgang zu warten. Er wußte nicht, ob er sich davon abhalten konnte, sie einfach an die nächste Hauswand zu drücken, sie zu küssen, sie zu berühren, sein Verlangen schnell und unpersönlich bei ihr zu stillen.

Er war erleichtert gewesen, daß sie auch an diesem Abend nicht erschienen war – erleichtert, und ein bißchen enttäuscht.

Die folgenden zwei Vorstellungen waren ähnlich abgelaufen, wenn man davon absah, daß seine Reaktionen auf ihre Anwesenheit vielleicht noch ein bißchen stärker wurden, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Nach der dritten Vorstellung fühlte er sich so angespannt, daß es ihn dringend nach einer kalten Dusche verlangte. Er hatte dann das nächstliegende getan und sich in seiner Garderobe kaltes Wasser aus dem Waschbecken ins Gesicht gespritzt. Diesen Augenblick hatte sein Lenski gewählt, um hereinzuschauen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der junge Tenor.

Der Bariton fühlte sich für einen Moment irritiert, denn diese Worte klangen so real, daß sie kaum aus seiner Erinnerung allein kommen konnten. Er blickte von dem Loch im Vorhang fort und erkannte seinen Lenski, der neben ihm stand. „Was?" fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Du starrst seit einer Viertelstunde da raus. Ist da irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Der Bariton räusperte sich verlegen. Er mochte zwar durchaus eine Viertelstunde in den noch recht leeren Zuschauerraum gesehen haben, aber wahrgenommen hatte er gar nichts. Er warf noch einen Blick durch das Loch und stellte fest, daß _sie_ auch da war. Sie nahm immer sehr frühzeitig Platz; er hatte den Verdacht, daß sie dies tat, damit er die Chance hatte, bereits vor Vorstellungsbeginn zu sehen, wo sie saß.

Diesmal saß sie in der neunten Reihe in einem umwerfenden dunkelblauen Kleid – und sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrer Sitznachbarin. Es irritierte ihn, weil er diese kannte. Es war Cara, die Freundin seines Lenskis. „Kennst du die Frau, die da mit deiner Herzdame spricht?" fragte der Bariton und trat von dem Loch fort.

Der junge Tenor warf einen Blick hindurch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du das nichts weißt... Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kann gerne in der Pause fragen, ob Cara sie kennt." Cara arbeitete für das Feuilleton einer großen Zeitung weshalb sie Gott, die Welt und die Hölle weiß, wen noch alles kannte.

„Ja, das wäre nett von dir", murmelte der Bariton.

Die Vorstellung nahm ihren Lauf wie bereits schon die vorherigen, vielleicht mit dem Unterschied, daß an diesem Abend Tatjana und Olga beide in der neunten Reihe zu sitzen schienen. Es war überaus erstaunlich, daß es anscheinend niemandem auffiel, daß die beiden männlichen Protagonisten des Abends nur soweit es unvermeidlich war, Kontakt mit ihren Partnerinnen aufnahmen, und ansonsten lieber zwei junge Frauen in der neunten Reihe anschmachteten. Der Bariton beneidete seinen jüngeren Kollegen etwas, da er wußte, daß dieser sicherlich nicht umsonst schmachten würde, während auf ihn bestimmt wieder dieses einsame Hotelzimmer warten würde.

Bevor der Vorhang sich nach der Pause wieder öffnete, blickte der Bariton den jungen Tenor fragend an. Er wußte, daß er sich ziemlich rücksichtslos verhielt, weil sein Kollege gleich diese Arie vor sich hatte, die ihm immer solche Panik bereitete. Aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr warten, er hatte das Gefühl, er würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn er nicht wenigstens ihren Namen erfuhr.

Der junge Tenor funkelte ihn an. „Cara hat sie erst heute kennengelernt. Sie sind zufällig miteinander ins Gespräch gekommen. Ihr Name ist Polly."

„Polly?" brachte der Bariton mit gelindem Entsetzen hervor. Er hatte erwartet, daß sie einen klassischen, einen erhabenen Namen haben würde, aber Polly? Das erinnerte ihn irgendwie an einen Papagei „Polly will Keks" oder so ähnlich. Polly, das klang so hausbacken, und das war sie bestimmt nicht.

Er sinnierte so lange über diesen unpassenden Namen, daß er beinahe es seiner Rolle gleichgetan hätte und zum Duell zu spät erschienen wäre. Während des kurzen Duetts mit Lenski konnte er nicht anders, als sie anzusehen, was dazu führte, daß er ihr auf diese Weise natürlich auch diesen Text zugedachte.

Sie reagierte nur, indem sie etwas indigniert die Augenbrauen hob. Vielleicht brachte ihn dies wieder etwas zu Verstand, soweit man in dieser Angelegenheit überhaupt davon noch reden konnte. Die letzten zwei Bilder zeigten ihm wieder einmal überdeutlich, was er eigentlich kein weiteres Mal hatte erfahren wollen. Sie stimulierte ihn mehr, als für sein Wohlbefinden gut war. Dem Schlußapplaus nach zu urteilen, war sie immerhin für seine Karriere förderlich. Sein Ruf bei Dirigenten und Regisseuren war immer wesentlich besser gewesen als beim Publikum, aber langsam schien sich das zu ändern. Wenn sie daran Anteil hatte, was dagegen nichts einzuwenden; wenn man davon absah, was sie seinem Körper antat...

Er war an diesem Abend der letzte Sänger, der das Theater verließ. Während die Tür des Bühnenausganges hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Auf dem freien Platz vor dem Bühnenausgang standen der junge Tenor und seine Cara und unterhielten sich mit Polly, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Er starrte Polly nur über den Platz hinweg an, er sah sich nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, zu ihr hinüberzugehen. Stattdessen betrachtete er ihre mehr als ansprechende Figur, das weiche Haar, das ihr über die Schultern fiel, die langen Beine. Er machte sich unzüchtige Gedanken darüber, wie es sein mochte, mit der Hand durch dieses Haar zu streichen, diesen Körper zu umarmen, diese Schenkel zu streicheln...

Das Verlangen, das er nach der Vorstellung mühselig niedergekämpft hatte, stieg unwiderstehlich wieder in ihm auf. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt abgewandt, um Onegin im letzten Bild gleich einfach davonzulaufen, aber er konnte nicht. Ohne daß er einen Laut von sich gegeben oder sonst auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, drehte sie sich auf einmal um und sah ihn unverwandt, ein bißchen herausfordernd und auch nicht gerade wie eine Nonne an.

Mein Gott, sie brannte ebenfalls lichterloh! Allein die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, brachte ihn zu der mehr als unerhörten Idee, daß sie dieses merkwürdige Verlangen am besten sofort stillen sollten. Dann wären wenigstens die Fronten geklärt. Mehr als körperlich konnte es schließlich wohl kaum sein, sie hatten ja noch nicht einmal ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Ihr Blick schien ihn zu versengen, und seine glühenden Augen schienen ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob diese Stille, die nur durch seinen Herzschlag und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren unterbrochen wurde, tatsächlich vorhanden war, oder nur ihm so erschien. Für einen Moment lang schien die Zeit stehenzubleiben.

Dann ganz unvermittelt nickte sie ihm sehr langsam zu, wandte sich wieder an Cara und den Tenor und entfernte sich, nachdem sie noch ein paar Worte mit ihnen gewechselt hatte.

Fast war er versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber dafür hätte er hinter ihr herlaufen müssen, und das verbot ihm sein Stolz. Er lief nicht hinter Frauen her, das hatte er nie getan, weil er es nicht nötig hatte. Überhaupt, was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie hatte froh und erwartungsvoll auf ihn zu warten, ihn um ein Autogramm zu bitten und sich geehrt zu fühlen, wenn er ein paar Worte mit ihr wechselte. Ihn stattdessen so außer Fassung zu bringen, war selbst für einen so treuen Fan entschieden zuviel.

Ärgerlich auf sie, die Welt und sich selbst verzog er sich in sein Hotelzimmer. Pah, er hatte es überhaupt nicht nötig, sich mit ihr abzugeben. Es gab genug Frauen auf dieser Welt, die sein Verlangen stillen würden. Nur leider kannte er hier in dieser fremden Stadt keine davon. Aber es gab immer Möglichkeiten, wie ein Mann sich Befriedigung verschaffen konnte. Er griff zum Telefon und rief den Nachtportier an. „Was muß ich tun, wenn ich ein wenig weibliche Gesellschaft benötige?"

„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, daß eine ausreichend diskrete Agentur Ihnen jemanden schickt", antwortete der Portier sofort und so würdevoll wie möglich. „Haben Sie besondere Wünsche?"

„Nein, ja." Plötzlich war der Bariton unsicher geworden. „Es ist mir wichtig, daß die Dame... Vergessen Sie's. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt." Er legte den Hörer wieder auf. Was war nur los mit ihm? Gerade war er versucht gewesen, dem Portier Polly zu beschreiben in der Hoffnung, daß sich ein halbwegs vergleichbares Mädchen in der Kartei der Agentur fand. Was tat sie ihm nur an, daß er auf derartig geschmacklose Ideen verfiel?

Leise vor sich hinfluchend tat er das, was ihm einzig und allein noch übrig blieb für diesen Abend. Er nahm eine sehr kalte Dusche.

XXX

Drei Tage später zur nächsten _Onegin_-Vorstellung hatte er sich soweit wieder beruhigt, daß er so etwas wie einen Plan hatte. Er würde Polly bekommen, damit diese Quälerei endlich aufhörte, dann konnte er endlich wieder ruhig schlafen und würde nicht mehr davon träumen, wie es sein mochte, ihre Lippen zu küssen.

Lange vor der Vorstellung suchte er seinen Lenski in dessen Garderobe auf. Cara war bei ihm. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe", begann der Bariton ohne irgendeine Einleitung.

„Ich schreibe keine Kritiken auf Bestellung," erwiderte Cara trocken, was den Bariton zunächst etwas durcheinander brachte. Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, daß man vielleicht häufiger an Cara herantrat, um sie zu der einen oder anderen positiven Kritik zu verleiten.

„Nein, es hat damit wirklich nichts zu tun. Ich möchte Sie nur darum bitten, ob Sie vielleicht Polly in der Pause hinter die Bühne bringen könnten."

„Polly?"

„Ja, die Frau, die letztens neben Ihnen saß. Ich... ich muß sie einfach kennenlernen."

Cara und ihr Tenor wechselten einen Blick, der am ehesten mit „armer verliebter schwarzer Kater" zu umschreiben war. Dem Bariton war dies nur recht, denn die Wahrheit war sowieso zu kompliziert, um sie jemandem zu erklären.

„Ich würde sie und euch nach der Vorstellung zum Essen einladen."

„Und wir beide würden uns dann frühzeitig empfehlen", ergänzte der Tenor für seinen Berufsstand ausgesprochen scharfsinnig.

„Richtig." Der Bariton atmete erleichtert aus, daß er die erste Hürde genommen hatte.

„Ich bin immer dazu bereit, jungem Liebesglück auf die Sprünge zu helfen." Cara grinste spöttisch, um sich dann zu verabschieden, damit sich der Tenor auf die Vorstellung vorbereiten konnte.

Der Bariton fühlte sich in aufgeräumter Stimmung. Endlich würde dieses alberne Spielchen ein Ende haben, er würde wieder einigermaßen klare Gedanken fassen können! Seine Aufgedrehtheit setzte sich auch in seiner Rolle fort. An diesem Abend war Onegin mehr amüsiert distanziert als blasiert, und in der Ballszene gestattete er sich sogar einige Faxen, die über sein übliches Maß hinausgingen, so daß er bei einer ernsthaften Selbstkritik, zu der er an diesem Abend jedoch nicht fähig war, vermutlich zugegeben hätte, übertrieben zu haben.

Mit einem Herzklopfen, das einem Teenager alle Ehre gemacht hätte, eilte er in der Pause zur Garderobe seines Tenor-Kollegen. Kurz vorher zwang er sich, seinem Schritt den Anschein eines Schlenderns zu geben.

Sein Lenski saß bei geöffneter Tür an seinem Schminktisch und versuchte, die blonde Perücke, die im Gewühle der Ballszene etwas durcheinandergeraten war, wieder zu glätten. Im Türrahmen lehnte Cara und betrachtete ihren Liebsten mit Nachsicht. Auf der kleinen Couch hatte sich tatsächlich Polly eingefunden, die ein wenig deplaziert wirkte und sich dessen auch bewußt zu sein schien. Sie warf einen scheuen Blick zur Tür, und der Bariton hatte das Gefühl, daß sie die Sicherheit verloren hatte, die ihr drei Tage zuvor noch zu eigen gewesen war. Gut!

„Habt ihr Lust, nachher mit mir essen zu gehen?" fragte der Bariton erfreut, daß sie anscheinend auch litt. „Ich lade euch ein." Er wandte sich direkt an Polly. „Die Einladung gilt selbstverständlich auch für Sie."

„Ich weiß nicht", zögerte sie, und ihm wurde bewußt, daß er zum ersten Mal überhaupt ihre Stimme hörte. Sie klang sanft, weich und gleichzeitig sinnlich.

„Bitte machen Sie mir die Freude." Wenn er einer realen Frau gegenüber stand statt eines im Zuschauerraum sitzenden Phantoms, war er ein recht routinierter Verführer.

„Ja, Polly, kommen Sie doch mit", bat Cara, die die ganze Angelegenheit höchst amüsant zu finden begann. Wer weiß, vielleicht war ja für sie auch noch eine Story oder wenigstens die Idee für eine Glosse über das alberne Verhalten von Männern und Frauen drin.

„Kommen Sie nach der Vorstellung wieder hinter die Bühne." Der Bariton gab seiner Stimme einen betörenden Beiklang, er konnte das außergewöhnlich gut. „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen."

„Gut, ja, wenn Sie meinen." Polly spielte mit ihrer Handtasche herum.

„Ich freue mich." Der Bariton versenkte seinen Blick routiniert in ihren Augen und genoß es zuzuhören, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte.

Cara wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihrem Tenor und meinte dann: „Polly, wir sollten wieder ins Publikum zurückgehen. Die Herren müssen sich gleich duellieren."

Polly nickte mit einem fast erleichterten Ausdruck im Gesicht und erhob sich. Sie folgte Cara aus der Tür, wobei sie sich bemühte, jede Berührung mit dem Bariton zu vermeiden. Als sie fast an ihm vorbei war, blickte sie ihn mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an, was ihn beinahe einen Schritt hätte zurückgehen lassen.

Doch dann war sie fort, und er gönnte sich einen kurzen Moment des Triumphes. Wie höchst aufschlußreich, daß sie weitaus weniger selbstbewußt war, wenn sie nicht durch mehrere Meter und einen Orchestergraben von ihm getrennt war.

Mit diesem Wissen ging der Bariton vergnügt an den zweiten Teil der Vorstellung heran. Allerdings stellte er in den beiden letzten Bildern fest, daß es ihm nicht ganz so leicht fiel wie an den vergangenen Abenden, Polly zu jener Reaktion zu bringen, an die er sich bereits gewohnt hatte. Irgendwie wirkte sie abwesend und nervös, so daß er tatsächlich bis zur Mitte des siebten Bildes arbeiten mußte, um dieses Strahlen in ihre Augen zu zaubern, aber es gelang ihm schließlich auch diesmal.

Trotzdem war etwas anders als an den vorherigen Abenden. Diesmal wagte der Bariton es, Polly beim Schlußvorhang anzusehen. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, der eigentlich nur mit einem vergleichbar war: dem Ausdruck völliger Entspannung nach außergewöhnlich gutem Sex. Wieso konnte sie ihre Befriedigung aus der Vorstellung ziehen, währen er das Gefühl hatte, gleich verrückt zu werden? Nun, sie würde dafür bezahlen! Während er sich ein weiteres Mal verbeugte, und während er sich dann in seiner Garderobe abschminkte, hatte er höchst befriedigende Phantasien, wie sie in seinem Bett lag und sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, wie sie um Gnade flehte, um endlich Erfüllung zu finden. Ja, er mußte sie haben, und sei es, damit er endlich wieder Ruhe fand.

Mit dem Lächeln eines Siegers verließ er die Garderobe und traf auf dem Gang auf seinen Lenski und Cara. Verwirrt suchte er Polly mit den Augen und stellte erleichtert fest, daß sie am anderen Ende des Ganges wartete. Fast hatte er schon befürchtet, sie würde nicht kommen. Sie war angemessen verlegen, fand er, wie es sich für jemanden geziemte, der gerade ein sexuelles Erlebnis quer über den Orchestergraben hinweg genossen hatte.

Der Bariton ging mit einem Grinsen, das man mit Fug und Recht als leicht dreckig bezeichnen konnte, auf sie zu. „Ich freue mich, daß Sie gekommen sind."

„Nun, können Sie da so sicher sein? Männer sind in dieser Frage ja häufig sehr unsensibel."

Dem Bariton klappte langsam der Unterkiefer herunter. Nach ihrem bisherigen Verhalten hatte er nicht erwartet, daß sie seine zweideutige Begrüßung so eindeutig konterte.

Polly ließ ihn stehen und ging zu Cara und ihrem Tenor. „Ich finde, Sie haben heute Ihre Arie wirklich wundervoll gesungen", sagte sie.

Der junge Tenor strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Cara warf ihm einen mehr als nachsichtigen Blick zu und zwinkerte dann Polly zu. „Er wird unerträglich eingebildet sein für die nächsten neunzig Sekunden." Sie sah kurz zu dem Bariton hinüber. „Wenn sich Towaritsch Onegin wieder gefaßt hat, könnten wir eigentlich gehen."

„Oh, mir geht es blendend", brachte dieser hervor. Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da gingen Polly und Cara an ihm vorbei, und er sah sich gezwungen, mit seinem Lenski den beiden Frauen zu folgen. „Was ist nur mit dieser Frau los?" seufzte er leise. „Im einen Moment ist sie scharf auf mich, und im nächsten ignoriert sie mich. Wie soll ich aus ihr schlau werden?"

„Was fragst du mich, ich bin nur ein dummer Tenor." Sein Lenski beging sogar noch die Geschmacklosigkeit, diese Feststellung mit einem gesummten _La donna è mobile_ zu begleiten.

In dem kleinen italienischen Restaurant nahmen sie in einem Alkoven Platz. Der Wirt kam höchstpersönlich herangetänzelt, da er ein großer Opernfan war und sich über jeden Gast aus diesem Circus freute. Mit einem Schwall von Italienisch begrüßte er seine Gäste, was der Bariton mit jovialer Souveränität und leichtem süditalienischen Akzent erwiderte.

Kurz darauf fühlte er sich allerdings ziemlich in den Hintergrund gedrängt, denn Polly und der Wirt begannen plötzlich eine Unterhaltung in so schnellem venezianischen Dialekt, daß selbst er kein Wort mehr verstand. Der Wirt war jedenfalls selig, wieder einmal im heimatlichen Dialekt plaudern zu können.

„Sie haben mich jetzt wirklich überrascht, Polly", meinte der Bariton leicht säuerlich. „Woher sprechen Sie Venezianisch?"

„Ich habe es einmal für meinen Beruf lernen müssen."

„Tatsächlich? Was mag das für ein Beruf sein, bei dem man Venezianisch benötigt?"

„Eine Dienstleistung", antwortete Polly ausweichend.

„Eine Dienstleistung?"

„Ich bin... eine Art Musiktherapeutin."

„Oh, vielleicht können Sie mich dann ja mal... analysieren."

„Ich denke nicht, daß ich Sie analysieren muß, um zu wissen, was Sie wollen." Pollys Blick war lang und ironisch.

„Schade. Ich kann es mir eigentlich ganz reizvoll vorstellen, von Ihnen auf die Couch gelegt zu werden."

„Wenn man Ihr Problem mit Musik behandeln könnte, müßte es eigentlich nach heute abend weg sein, oder?"

„Sie wissen sehr genau, daß dies nur mit... therapeutischer Hilfe möglich wäre." Der Bariton war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihre Art, seine Anzüglichkeiten mit gleichem zu vergelten, mochte oder nicht, aber diese Eigenart wirkte sich sehr direkt auf seinen Hormonhaushalt aus.

„Wenn Sie tatsächlich therapeutische Hilfe benötigen, könnte ich Ihnen einen männlichen Kollegen empfehlen", bemerkte sie gerade.

„Das," begann der Bariton jetzt leicht ärgerlich, „ging zu weit."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Pollys Unschuld in ihrer Stimme wurde nur von der Unschuld in ihrem Gesicht geschlagen. „Wir sprachen doch nur über Therapien."

Cara hatte sich äußerst amüsiert zurückgelehnt und den Schlagabtausch beobachtet. Die Luft über dem Tisch schien elektrisch aufgeladen zu sein wie vor einem Gewitter, was wohl unweigerlich den Abend beenden würde. Ob die beiden es wohl noch in ein Bett schaffen würden? Da sie Hunger hatte, sah sie es jedoch nicht ein, den Abend unter einem Vorwand vorzeitig zu beenden.

Der Bariton funkelte Polly über den Tisch hinweg an. Sie spielte mit ihm, wie eine Katze mit einer Maus spielt, dabei hatte er doch geglaubt, sie sei die Beute. Er hatte so viele Abende damit verbracht, sie zu jagen, daß ihm jetzt der Erfolg zustand, die Beute zu vernaschen. Was sträubte sie sich nur so?

Vielleicht sollte er es mir einer mehr körperlichen Annäherung versuchen? Vorsichtig streckte er einen Fuß in ihre Richtung aus. Leider war das Tischbein im Wege, so daß er kurzfristig versuchte, mit diesem physischen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Nachdem er seinen Irrtum bemerkt hatte, tastete er sich weiter, aber es gelang ihm nicht, ihre Füße unter dem Tisch ausfindig zu machen. Da ein Weitersuchen wahrscheinlich dazu geführt hätte, daß er unter den Tisch gerutscht wäre, was seinem Vorhaben sicher nicht dienlich gewesen wäre, gab er vorerst auf.

Die Unterhaltung wandte sich allgemeineren Themen zu. Zwischen Polly, Cara und dem Tenor begann eine lebhafte Diskussion über Puschkin, Tschaikowsky und den Regisseur der gerade beendeten Vorstellung.

Der Bariton beschränkte sich auf wenige Einwürfe und war ansonsten damit beschäftigt, Polly zu betrachten. Sie hatte ihn gereizt, zunächst sexuell, dann intellektuell, jetzt emotional. Sie war irgendwie anders als jede Frau, die er kannte, und gleichzeitig schien sie etwas zu haben, was sie allen Frauen ähneln ließ, die er jemals kennengelernt hatte und kennenlernen würde.

Herr im Himmel, es mußte noch schlimmer um ihn stehen, als er bisher gedacht hatte, wenn er schon pseudophilosophische Gedanken entwickelte. Nein, es war Zeit, die Sache jetzt endlich voranzutreiben. Er unternahm einen erneuten Vorstoß mit dem Fuß unter dem Tisch, und diesmal fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte. Sein Fuß fuhr die schmalen Fesseln empor, während seine Augen Polly förmlich zu verschlingen drohten.

Cara schien irgendetwas ziemlich beunruhigend zu finden. Sie sah Polly an, dann den Bariton und schließlich ihren Tenor. „Mein Freund", sagte sie sanft zu ihm, „ermüdet bin ich."

Der Bariton hätte beinahe gequält aufgeseufzt. Auffälliger ging es nach einer _Onegin_-Vorstellung nun wirklich nicht mehr.

Der Tenor erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl. „Dann sollten wir uns zu deinem Hause begeben."

Cara starrte jetzt ihren Tenor an, schluckte kurz und erhob sich dann ebenfalls, wobei sie unter dem Tisch vorher noch einmal kräftig zutrat.

Während der Bariton sich sein schmerzendes Schienbein rieb, fluchte er still in sich hinein. Wie fürchterlich peinlich, daß sich sein Fuß zur falschen Frau verirrt hatte. So geschmacklos – und so geisteskrank – benahm er sich eigentlich nicht, daß er versuchte, eine Frau anzumachen, deren Freund am gleichen Tisch saß, während er selbst an einer ganz anderen Dame interessiert war. Trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Bein erhob er sich auch, ergriff Caras Hand und beugte sich mit einer entschuldigenden Geste hinüber. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen. Polly lächelte Cara und den Tenor an und sagte ein paar Abschiedsworte, gab aber keinem von beiden die Hand, was dem Bariton etwas ungewöhnlich erschien, dem er jedoch keine weitere Beachtung schenkte, da er den Augenblick kaum erwarten konnte, endlich mit Polly allein zu sein.

Kaum waren Cara und ihr Tenor fort, nahm der Bariton Polly gegenüber Platz. „Vielleicht können wir jetzt ja mit dem Versteckspielen aufhören", hörte er seine eigene Stimme sagen, während er seine Hand strategisch günstig in der Nähe der ihren auf dem Tisch plazierte. „Wir sind doch beide erwachsen."

„Sind wir das?" Pollys Stimme klang leicht erstickt, während sie ihre Hand vom Tisch nahm. „Ich habe da so meine Zweifel."

„Oh, doch, wir sind beide sehr erwachsen, weshalb es keinen Grund gibt, weswegen wir nicht das tun sollten, was erwachsene Menschen tun, wenn sie sich anziehend finden."

„Ich würde gerne gehen", antwortete Polly gepreßt.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln verlangte der Bariton nach der Rechnung. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, daß er schon einmal zuvor so schnell seine Kreditkarten gezückt und den Beleg unterzeichnete hatte.

Dann standen sie auf der Straße vor dem Restaurant. Er blickte ein wenig auf sie herunter. Wie tiefblau ihre Augen auf einmal waren, er war bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, sie seien eher blau-grau. Fünf Zentimeter, nur fünf Zentimeter, und er würde sie küssen können. Gott, wie lange sehnte er sich schon danach, das zu tun!

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen", erklärte Polly ruhig, aber bestimmt.

„Was?" fragte er irritiert.

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen", wiederhole sie und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Allein."

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen." Jetzt war der Bariton vollends durcheinander. „Der Abend war so nett, wir sollten ihn irgendwie ausklingen lassen."

„Ja, ich gehe nach Hause und Sie Ihrer Wege."

„Wir sollten mit dem angebrochenen Abend etwas anfangen." Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. „Wir könnten tanzen gehen." Mehr als einmal hatte er sich über ihren neidischen Blick gefreut, wenn er Olga im vierten Bild herumwirbelte.

Polly schien zu zögern. Ein leicht sehnsuchtsvoller Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, hob den Arm und hielt auf diese Weise ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi an.

„Sie können mir das nicht ernsthaft antun wollen", murmelte der Bariton. „Nach allem, was gewesen ist?"

„Es ist doch gar nichts passiert... Ein paar Blicke, ein bißchen Flirten, das kann man doch nicht wirklich ernst nehmen." Pollys Stimme hatte einen traurigen Beiklang, und er bildete sich sogar ein, daß in ihren Augen ein feuchter Glanz zu sehen war. „Ich werde jetzt in dieses Taxi steigen und nach Hause fahren. Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie sich den Abend anders vorgestellt haben sollten."

„Nicht einmal ein Gute-Nacht-Kuß?"

„Den schon gar nicht."

Ehe der Bariton noch etwas sagen konnte, war Polly in dem Taxi verschwunden, und dieses fuhr davon in die Nacht.

Der Bariton, immerhin noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, sich die Nummer des Taxis zu merken, blieb allein und ziemlich durcheinander auf dem Bürgersteig zurück. Er hatte sich natürlich in seinem Leben schon mehrere Körbe geholt, er war schließlich kein Teenager mehr, aber daß er sich so geirrt hatte, war ihm noch nicht passiert. Diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen konnte man einfach nicht mißverstehen. Sie war so hungrig wie er.

Vielleicht war sie in festen Händen? Aber dann hätte sie so etwas doch andeuten können, und das hatte sie nicht getan. Nein, da stimmte irgendetwas nicht, und er würde es herausbekommen. Zusätzlich reizte sie jetzt auch noch seinen Sportsgeist.

Am nächsten Morgen, zu einer für einen Opernsänger sehr frühen Stunde, und nach einer Nacht, in der er, was er sicherlich nicht an die große Glocke hängen würde, in Ermangelung eines geeigneten anderen Wesens sein Kissen umarmt hatte, startete er einen wahren Telefonmarathon. Vor der Mittagszeit hatte er nicht nur das Taxi-Unternehmen ausfindig gemacht, sondern sogar von dem Fahrer, der Polly gestern gefahren hatte, ihre Adresse in Erfahrung gebracht.

Mit dieser Adresse suchte er einen Blumenladen auf und ließ dort einen Strauß mit dreißig langstieligen roten Rosen mit eine Karte, auf die er den Text von Onegins Arie im sechsten Bild schrieb, an Pollys Adresse senden. Dann kaufte er eine Flasche sehr teuren Rotweins, befestigte einen Anhänger daran, auf dem „È elisir, noch Bordeaux" stand, und ließ sie ebenfalls zu Polly liefern. Schließlich erstand er noch eine große Schachtel Pralinen, die er mit einer Passage aus _Falstaff_ versah, in welcher Ford als Signor Fontana Falstaff auffordert, Alice zu verführen, damit er selbst leichteres Spiel bei ihr habe. Jetzt ließ sich dieser Text so lesen, als sollte Polly erst von der Sünde des Naschens zu einer anderen Sünde geführt werden.

Mit einem befriedigten Lächeln kehrte der Bariton in sein Hotel zurück und machte es sich in seinem Zimmer bequem. Jetzt konnte er erst einmal nur warten. Er griff nach einem Klavierauszug und begann zu arbeiten. Daß es sich dabei um _Tosca_ handelte, verringerte seinen Jagdinstinkt nicht gerade.

Gegen achtzehn Uhr klingelte sein Handy. Er hob ab nach dem zweiten Klingeln; das erschien ihm angemessen, weil es nicht so wirkte, als habe er direkt neben dem Telefon gesessen. „Hallo?"

„Hier ist Polly." hörte er ihre Stimme am anderen Ende, was seinen Herzschlag idiotisch beschleunigte.

„Wie nett, daß Sie mich anrufen." Er stand auf, zog seine Jacke an und verließ sein Hotelzimmer, um seinen Mietwagen aus der Garage des Hotels zu holen und loszufahren.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken," erklärte Polly flach. „Für die Blumen, den Wein und die Pralinen. Und vor allem für die Karten."

„Gefallen Sie Ihnen?"

„Wie könnte das einer Frau nicht gefallen?" Sie holte tief Atem. „Aber Sie sollten das nicht tun. Es führt zu nichts."

„Warum nicht? Sind Sie verheiratet oder anderweitig gebunden?"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht." Sie zögerte. „Es geht einfach nicht."

„Wovor haben Sie Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst."

„Dann sagen Sie mir ehrlich und aufrichtig, daß Sie mich nicht wollen, und ich lasse Sie in Ruhe." Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, wie ihm im Moment aufging, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte, aber sie war bestimmt verzeihlich.

„Sie wissen genau, daß ich das nicht kann."

„Warum wollen Sie mir denn dann keine Chance geben? Sie sind doch auch nicht aus Stein."

„Nein, aber..."

„Stellen Sie sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich jetzt zu Ihnen kommen würde." Die Stimme des Baritons nahm einen verführerischen Klang an, von dem er nicht wußte, ob er ihn noch bewußt einsetzte, oder ob dies bereits eine unbewußte Reaktion auf sie war. „Du würdest die Tür öffnen, und für einen Moment sähen du und ich uns nur an, doch dann würde ich dich in meine Arme reißen. Dein Körper würde sich an meinen schmiegen. Ich würde dich küssen, erst auf die Lippen, dann deinen Hals, deine Kehle, deinen Nacken, während meine Hände deinen Körper streicheln würden. Nach einer Weile würde es ihnen nicht mehr reichen, dich nur durch den Stoff deiner Kleider zu spüren. Sie würden dich langsam und zärtlich ausziehen, und dann deinen Körper erforschen." Befriedigt hörte er, wie sie schwerer zu atmen begonnen hatte, wobei er überhörte, daß seine eigene Stimme mittlerweile mehr als heiser klang. „Meine Hände würden von meinen Lippen gefolgt werden, die immer tiefer und tiefer gleiten würden. Und dann würde ich dich gleich dort auf den Boden betten und die ganze Nacht hindurch lieben." Er hielt seinen Wagen an und stieg aus. „Ich würde erst aufhören, wenn wir beiden nicht mehr könnten, wenn all unser Verlangen endlich gestillt worden wäre."

Einladend öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses auf seinen Versuch, die Klinke zu drücken, und er stieg die Treppe hinauf ins Dachgeschoß. „Ist das nicht eine wundervolle Vorstellung?" Er drückte den Klingelknopf, neben dem „Polly Myhani" zu lesen stand.

„Ja", flüsterte Polly und öffnete mit einem geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck die Tür. Dann erst erkannte sie ihren Besucher und zuckte zusammen.

Mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen und einer entschuldigenden Geste deutete er auf sein Handy, beendete die Telefonverbindung und ließ das Gerät in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.

Er blickte sie an, wie er es ihr angekündigt hatte, und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er schlang den Arm um ihre Taille, um sie an sich zu ziehen – und stürzte, als hätte ihn ein Schwertstreich gefällt, schwer zu Boden. Bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor, hörte er noch wie Polly mitleidig meinte: „Ich habe dir gesagt, daß es zu nichts führen kann."

XXX

„...Und dann habe ich ihn in sein Hotel zurückgeschafft", beendete Polly den Bericht, den sie ihrer Freundin und Kollegin Clio gab. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er gedacht haben mag, als er wieder zu sich kam. Mit etwas Glück hält er diesen Abend nur für einen verrückten Traum."

„Polly, Polly, Polly, ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich. Wie konntest du dich nur in eine solche Lage bringen?" Clio nahm eine weitere Praline aus dem Kasten, den der Bariton Polly geschickt hatte, und verspeiste sie mit sichtlichem Genuß. „Du weißt genau, wie die Vorschriften lauten."

„Ja, sicher, wir dürfen unseren Objekten nur zu einem einzigen Zweck nahekommen." Polly nahm einen Schluck von diesem exquisiten Rotwein. „Aber dir ist das doch auch schon passiert. Wie hieß noch dieser Ort, an dem du diese Beziehung mit diesem kleinen Franzosen hattest?"

„Austerlitz." Clio seufzte. „Aber ich habe es dann auch auf die richtige Weise beendet. Und das solltest du auch tun."

„Aber du weißt doch, was passieren wird. Er wird keine Erinnerung mehr an mich haben, er wird mich nicht einmal mehr wahrnehmen können."

„Aber er erhält dafür doch auch das Geschenk, das du zu vergeben hast."

„Und was habe ich davon?" Frustriert stopfte Polly sich eine Praline in den Mund. „Immer nur diese blöden Pflichten. Ich meine, es ist so erregend, wenn er mich von der Bühne ansingt. Es ist anders, als nur so eine Vorstellung zu besuchen, um zu sehen, ob dort vielleicht jemand unsere Aufmerksamkeit wecken könnte. Am Anfang war ich ja nicht einmal ganz sicher, ob er für uns von Interesse ist. Deswegen bin ich mehrfach dort gewesen, und irgendwie muß ich ihm aufgefallen sein. Es hat mich noch nie jemand so angeschmachtet. Und dabei ahnt er nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Er hat mir Blumen geschickt wie einer normalen Frau, er wollte mit mir tanzen gehen."

„Er wollte mit dir ins Bett", holte Clio sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Von mir aus auch das. Und wenn schon, ich wollte das ja auch, und ich hätte das ja auch getan, wenn diese Menschen nur nicht immer ohnmächtig werden würden, sobald wir sie berühren."

„Ach, Polly, das hilft alles nichts, es gibt da wirklich nur eine Möglichkeit. Du mußt es einfach tun. Du weißt genau, wir können die körperlichen Begierden der Menschen nicht erfüllen, nur ihre künstlerischen. Und du weißt auch, was aus Menschen wird, die Kontakt mit einer von uns hatten, aber die dann nicht erlöst wurden."

„Sie sind in der Klapsmühle gelandet", erwiderte Polly tonlos.

„Auch wenn sie nicht wissen, wer wir sind, treibt sie die Sehnsucht nach etwas, das wir ihnen geben könnten, in den Wahnsinn. Das ist ein ganz automatischer Vorgang."

„Ich weiß das ja alles, Clio, aber...", Polly schluckte, „ich fürchte, ich habe mir gestattet, mich zu verlieben."

„Liebe bedeutet auch immer, für den anderen Opfer zu bringen", meinte Clio etwas übertrieben pathetisch.

„Ja, und es ist mir ja auch nicht verwehrt, ihn weiterhin auftreten zu sehen." Polly unterdrückte ein leises Schluchzen. „Nur er wird mich dann nicht mehr wahrnehmen."

Clio legte den Arm um ihre Freundin und deutete in die Ecke des Zimmers. „Er wird sehr stolz auf dich sein."

Polly blickte die griechische Statue an, auf die Clio gedeutet hatte, doch sehr schnell verschwand sie hinter einem Tränenschleier.

XXX

Der Bariton erwachte in seinem Hotelzimmer mit dem Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Er erinnerte sich doch genau, wie er Polly aufgesucht hatte und dann... Ja, er war einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Wie peinlich! So etwas war ihm noch niemals passiert. Okay, er erinnerte sich an zwei Gelegenheiten, bei denen ihm das widerfahren war, was man den „kleinen Tod" nannte, aber daß er einfach umkippte, war kaum zu erklären.

Er griff nach seinem Telefon und versuchte, Polly anzurufen. Er mußte sich unbedingt dafür entschuldigen, schließlich fiel ein Mann auf dem Weg zu seiner Angebeteten nicht einfach um. Er ließ es ungefähr dreißig Mal klingeln, aber niemand hob den Apparat ab, nicht einmal ein Anrufbeantworter meldete sich.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, es immer wieder bei ihr klingeln zu lassen, doch es war immer das gleiche dumme Freizeichen zu hören. Am nächsten Tag fuhr er zu ihrer Wohnung, doch auf sein Klingeln und auch auf sein Rufen durch die Tür wurde nicht geöffnet.

Wenn er doch nur in etwa wüßte, was überhaupt geschehen war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er nicht mit ihr geschlafen hatte, da er meinte, sich daran selbst im Zustand hochgradiger Amnesie erinnern zu können. Er mußte unbedingt wissen, was ihm widerfahren war, aber die einzige Person, die ihm hier Auskunft geben konnte, war nicht zu erreichen oder gab dieses zumindest vor.

Frustriert überlegte er, ob er die Minibar seines Zimmers räubern sollte, um sich zu betrinken, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er mußte ein Mindestmaß an Disziplin bewahren, immerhin hatte er morgen noch eine letzte _Onegin_-Vorstellung zu überstehen. Ob sie vielleicht wenigstens in die Vorstellung kommen würde? Dies war wirklich die einzige Hoffnung, an die er sich klammern konnte.

Irgendwie brachte er die Zeit herum, bis er am nächsten Abend ins Theater mußte, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, nur eine einzige sinnvolle Tätigkeit ausgeführt zu haben.

Sein Handy klingelte genau in dem Moment, in welchem er beginnen wollte, sich einzusingen. Das erste Klingeln war kaum vorbei, da hatte er das Gespräch bereits angenommen. „Ja?"

„Hier ist Polly", erwiderte sie und fügte sehr schnell hinzu: „Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nichts. Wir müssen miteinander reden. Ich werden an Ihrem... an deinem Wagen nach der Vorstellung warten."

Ehe er auch nur einen Ton antworten konnte, war das Gespräch bereits beendet. Immerhin, so dachte er, während er mit den ersten Vokalisen begann, war sie wieder aufgetaucht und bestimmt würde sich jetzt alles aufklären...

XXX

Polly unternahm ausgesprochen große Anstrengungen, um Cara im Foyer aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wolle keine Fragen beantworten oder Konversation machen. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht reden, sondern lieber in Wogen von Selbstmitleid, das sich mit Eitelkeit darüber mischte, wie edel sie doch war, ertrinken.

Sie nahm ihren Platz sehr spät ein, wenige Sekunden erst, bevor das Licht verlöschte. Die Vorstellung begann mit den vier Frauen im Garten, und dann war der Moment da, in welchem der Bariton zusammen mit seinem Lenski die Bühne betrat. Er warf einen suchenden Blick durch den Zuschauerraum, entdeckte Polly und lächelte sie liebevoll an. In diesem Lächeln war zudem eine große Portion Erleichterung zu lesen, daß sie hier war.

Die Oper nahm ihren Lauf, aber in gewisser Weise war sie für Polly anders als die vielen Male zuvor. Tatjanas Briefszene brachte sie fast zum Weinen, denn sie fühlte sich dem verträumten Mädchen auf einmal sehr nahe. Auch sie war so unbeherrscht gewesen, hatte ihre Gefühle völlig unpassend einem Mann gezeigt. Als Onegin Tatjana den Brief zurückbrachte, wünschte sie kurzfristig, er hätte auch ihr gegenüber in dieser Weise reagiert, als er damals das erste Mal in ihren Augen gelesen hatte, was in ihr vorging.

Doch es waren wieder einmal die letzten beiden Bilder, die den Ausschlag gaben. Der Bariton spielte und sang sie mit soviel Besessenheit, daß Polly wußte, daß sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es würde nicht mehr allzulange dauern, bis seine Obsessionen auch außerhalb der Bühne von ihm Besitz ergreifen würden. Jetzt jedoch genoß sie seine Anbetung noch einmal, zum letzten Mal, wie sie wußte, aber in diesem Moment verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Sein Flehen um Tatjanas, um ihre Liebe, ging ihr viel zu sehr zu Herzen, als daß sie an die Zukunft denken konnte.

Gleich nach dem Schlußapplaus, der noch lauter war als die vorherigen, und alle Sänger der Hauptrollen miteinschloß, verschwand Polly aus dem Zuschauerraum. Tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich an den neben dem Bühneneingang geparkten Wagen des Baritons.

Sie haßte ihre Aufgabe in diesem Augenblick und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, eine ganz normale Frau zu sein. Aber wäre sie ihm dann aufgefallen? Hätte es dann eine Zukunft gegeben? Wohl eher nicht, wenn man den entsprechenden Ruf von Opernsängern betrachtete.

Er hatte sich, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, sehr mit dem Umziehen beeilt, als er beinahe im Laufschritt aus dem Theater gestürmt kam. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen." Er wollte sie umarmen und an sich ziehen, doch mit einer schnellen Bewegung gelang es Polly, sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Bitte faß mich nicht an. Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, und ich will nicht, daß du vorher wieder bewußtlos wirst."

Er blieb tatsächlich ruhig stehen und starrte sie aus seinen dunklen Augen mit dem leichten Silberblick beunruhigt an.

„Ich bin nicht, was du denkst", begann Polly vorsichtig. „Ich bin keine gewöhnliche Frau."

„Das ist mir bewußt, mein Herz", unterbrach er.

„Laß mich bitte ausreden. Mein Name ist nicht wirklich Polly. In Wahrheit heiße ich Polyhymnia."

Ganz kurz sah er sie verwirrt an, doch dann begann er laut zu lachen. „Ist das alles? Weshalb sollte es mich stören, daß deine Eltern auf den merkwürdigen Gedanken verfallen sind, dich nach der Muse des Gesanges zu benennen?"

„Du verstehst mich nicht richtig. Ich bin nicht nach Polyhymnia benannt, ich _bin_ Polyhymnia."

Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht gefror. „Du versuchst mir gerade zu erklären, daß du eine von Apolls Musen bist?"

„Ja."

„Und du bist ausgerechnet mir erschienen?"

„Ja. Nein. Eigentlich inspiriere ich sehr viele Sänger, aber die sehen mich nicht, sie sprechen nicht mit mir außerhalb der Bühne. Dein Fall ist mir irgendwie... entglitten."

„Entglitten?"

„Ich habe dir, nein, das stimmt nicht, ich habe _mir_ gestattet, dich so dicht an mich herankommen zu lassen, daß du mich berühren konntest. Unsere Berührung wirkt auf Sterbliche ein wenig zu... intensiv. Sie läßt euch das Bewußtsein verlieren."

„Das heißt, ich kann dich nicht berühren." So ganz wußte er nicht, ob er ihr diese vollkommen irrsinnige Geschichte abkaufte, aber sie klang so ernsthaft dabei.

„Doch, da gibt es eine Möglichkeit." Polly schlug die Augen nieder, sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, während sie ihn anlog. „Ich müßte dich küssen, dann wäre alles anders."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht? Ich warte darauf schon seit Wochen." Es war ihm gleichgültig, was sie war, ob sie nun eine Muse, eine phantasievolle Lügnerin oder eine Verrückte war. Hauptsache, es geschah endlich.

„Du solltest dich an den Wagen lehnen. Möglicherweise wirst du durch die Berührung etwas das Gleichgewicht verlieren."

„Wie mir meine Muse gebietet", antwortete er ironisch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Wagen.

‚Leb wohl', dachte Polly in ihrem Inneren, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küßte ihn auf den Mund. Seine Lippen öffneten sich ihrer Zunge, und er wollte gerade den Kuß erwidern, da sackte er in Pollys Armen zusammen. Sie fing ihn auf, hielt ihn einen Augenblick länger fest an sich gedrückt als notwendig war, um die Wagentür zu öffnen, und bugsierte ihn auf den Fahrersitz. Das erste und letzte Mal strich sie ihm durch das Haar, dann schlug sie die Wagentür zu.

Einige Minuten blieb sie noch daneben stehen und betrachtete ihn mit einem Gefühl, in dem sich Trauer und das Wissen, das Richtige getan zu haben, nicht ganz die Waage hielten. Wenn er erwachte, würde er sich an ganz neuen musikalischen Einsichten freuen können, während die Erinnerung an Polly komplett getilgt war. Er würde sie nicht erkennen, ja, nicht einmal wahrnehmen, wenn sie sich jemals wieder begegnen sollten, er würde nicht mehr wissen, daß sie jemals existiert hatte.

Als der Bariton sich in seinem Wagen zu bewegen begann, wandte Polly sich ab und ging davon, ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzuwenden. Ihre Hand umschloß die drei Karten, die er ihr geschrieben hatte, und sie wußte, sie würde ihn niemals vergessen können, was auch geschah.

1. - 11. April 1999

nach zwei besonderen _Onegin_-Vorstellungen


End file.
